


Little Stripes

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Talk of Pregnancy, because underfell is a shithole, but its pretty explicit, i love writing these two, its not depicted, its not their child, its underfell children, mentioned child death, otp for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge has decided he'd like to try for a kid. Sans is sorta not expecting that.





	Little Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteamySpectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamySpectacles/gifts).

> yaaay a oneshot!! for @steamyspectacles over on twitter ^^
> 
> i hope this satisfies your need for feels lol
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> (the child death mentioned is NOT edge and sans' kid)

For a long, long,  _ long  _ time, Edge really thought he’d never get to be a mom. A big  _ thing  _ in his universe was to never have kids unless you could help it, or unless you were one of the last of your kind, or unless the damn king had told you to, but that in itself was rare as hell. The main rule was that kids get killed. That’s it.

Stripes meant little to hunger. Stripes meant even less to natural disasters, or sickness, or just... monsters lost to their LV. 

Edge had seen many… far too many little striped sweaters laying in piles of dust for his dreams at night to be anything pleasant. 

So of course, coming to the surface where children ran free and rode their bikes down the roads and played in parks with minimum adult supervision was… mind boggling. He had, at first, wanted to tell each and every one of their parents just how easily their children could be lost to them. How many parents he’d seen mourning their children because they weren’t absolutely  _ perfect  _ in keeping an eye on them. He wanted to scream to the world how unfair it was that his kind had suffered, that children had suffered, all while humans were so carefree in their ways.

But… after being up there a few years, after meeting Sans, falling for the comedian, and even getting married and settled down after so long… he began thinking about what it might be like to consider having a little family of their own. It began as a small thought, a wisp of an idea, before it grew into something he’d almost consider a desire.

The problem was that Sans had never shown interest in kids, other than the Ambassador. As far as Edge was aware, Sans was actually the child’s adoptive father, and every other weekend the kid came to stay the night. Edge enjoyed it when they came over, Frisk being a little bundle of joy on some occasions and a quiet, contemplative child on others. It was an enjoyable time every time, something that put Edge more and more on the side of wanting a child of his own.

It was Frisk that had Edge wondering if… if Sans had ever considered it. Having children with him, having a family, giving Frisk a little sibling, seeing as how Sans seemed to actually consider Frisk as  _ his _ , if not his child then family. But Sans had never mentioned it, had never even talked about it as a passing thought, or a joke. So Edge was left unsure if Sans was truly uninterested, or perhaps had simply never given the thought its full due contemplation.

So, as Edge sat the remaining plates of food down in front of his husband, who was currently busy trying to figure out the crossword before their breakfast meal, he decided he would ask. Of course, maybe bringing up having a child when Sans had a full mouthful of eggs was perhaps not the best timing. 

“I think I’d like to have a child.”

Sans choked, hands coming up to his mouth so pieces of egg didn’t go flying, his pseudo throat working hard to swallow what he’d managed to keep down before he glanced up with watery eyes, panting. “Wanna, uh, wanna run that by me again?”

Edge looked down at his plate, picking at his own eggs with his fork. “I’d like to have a child. But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” He’d care. It’d hurt, if Sans rejected him now, but he’d learned to live with a lot of hurt in his life, and Sans’ comfort was more important than what Edge  _ thought  _ he wanted. 

Sans swallowed a few more times, rubbing the front of his chest as he took a sip of coffee. Then, “How long have you been thinkin’ about it?”

Scooping up a bite of sausage, Edge took a bite. “A few months.”

Sans nodded, glancing down at his own food before he laid his arms on the table. A more serious, pose, which meant Edge was either getting denied (which was okay, it was, he’d be fine with no children), or he was going to say something out of the box that would stump Edge’s neural pathways for a moment. Edge could flip a coin, it’d be about the same probability. 

“Is it because you want to be a parent, or because you think I’m not happy with what we’ve got?”

Second item it was. Edge took a moment to process that, then shook his head, staring at Sans. “I know you’re happy. I’m almost positive you’re very happy, since that’s what you were shouting last night.”

Sans blushed slightly, but raised a brow. Edge huffed.

“Its because…” taking a breath, he tried to put it into words. “Children weren’t so common in my world. It wasn’t until I saw your relationship with Frisk that I understood what it was really supposed to be like. That I… thought I might want it for myself.”

Sans was still looking at him, Edge’s face warming a little. “I just… would like to try to be a mom for a little babybones. Give Frisk a sibling. Raise a family with you.” and, in a quiet voice, “That’s all.”

The sound of Sans standing from his chair startled him into looking up, but Sans was already around the table and pulling him into his arms. He melted into the contact, the lack of instant rejection a balm to his anxious soul. Not that he really expected it of his husband, but some fears had no rationality to them. 

“If you wanna try for a kid, I’m down.” Sans finally said after a long pause. Edge blinked back unbidden tears, the anxiety coiled around his soul finally letting loose. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a wet puff of air. The short arms around him tightened, Edge relaxing into them with a small grin. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a sneak peak to a longfic idea i had today that i'm going to start writing soon ;) won't be posted soon, but look forward to it!!


End file.
